Immature Little Girl
by cherrypudding
Summary: Hinata’s too shy. Ino’s too loud. Sakura’s too stubborn. So, cherrypudding's going to risk combining all 3 to make a Hyuuga from Ino,Sakura,Hinata- with a crazy combo of personalities! Yikes! SasukexOC. Ch5 up.
1. Late

**Please R&R. I really need it. Sighs and prays**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Inkunata!" a voice yelled from downstairs. "Inkunata! Hurry up and get down here! You're going to be late!"

I pull my covers from over my face. _No. I HATE Mondays. MONDAY?!_ "What?! Eight o'clock?" I push the blankets away and try to get out of bed…

"Waaaaa!"

In my haste I fall and landed on my seat. "_**Baka**_," I chide myself as I crawl groaning across my room to my dresser. I pull the draw and it comes out too quick.

"Owww!" I cry as it hits me in the face. I reach over and grab two white ribbons and with them tie my dark blue hair into two. "Stupid!" I say again. "Why are you always late?" I pull my uniform on and try to pull my skirt further down my thighs. No use. I growl and quickly wash my face.

"Inkunata!" a quieter voice calls. "We're leaving!"

"_**Iie**_!" I yell. "No! I'm coming!"

"Inkunata!" the first voice says. "We're going to miss our train if we wait!"

"Hey! That's _my_ train too!" I whine.

"Inkunata!" Father's voice booms. "Let your sisters go. You will have to catch the next bus and be half an hour late."

"No Father! That's not fair!"

"Stop whining! It's your fault for being late."

I hear the front door close.

"Oooohhhh nnnooooo!"

I stuff all my books in my bag and start to go into the hall…

Oops! My history book! I run back into my room, grab it, then run downstairs. I grab the juice from the table, spill half of it while trying to drink it, before handing it to my very annoyed father and run out the door.

"_**Sore dewa**_Father!"

"You're going to get expelled!" he yells after me. "And that skirt is too short!" But I have no time for lectures.

My name is Hyuuga Inkunata. I have two sisters, Hinata and Hanabi. Hinata has classes in the block where they teach martial arts, and Hanabi just started going there, too. I find learning to fight a waste of time, so I stick to normal classes. We all go to a private school, because Father is afraid I will hang out with 'lazy, rebellious girls who will be bad influences' on me. Phhaaa!

I reach the train station and my heart sinks. I need to wait another twenty minutes for the next train!

"_**Iie**_!" I yell, and everyone stares. I don't notice. "Why am I always late? I do my homework and sleep early…but I never wake up and I don't even have a boyfriend or anything!" I stop and look around. People look at me with weird expressions and I blush. _Oh no. Again I'm making a fool of myself!_ "_**G-Gomennasai**_," I say. "Sorry."

I walk over to the bench and slump. This wasn't going to be good. I really _could_ get expelled if I kept being late.

Twenty sllloooooowwww minutes went by. I can't remember how many times I call myself stupid.

I sigh, close my eyes and stretch out my legs. Just as I was about to cross my ankles…

"I was about to trip over your legs."

My eyes flew open and I almost start to gush about how cute he is. It was a young guy, maybe a year or two older than me, with the most adorable face I had ever seen…his hair was navy and spiked up, with two bangs on either side of his face. His skin was pale but looked soft and smooth, and the strangest part was, he wore the same uniform as I - which meant we went to the same school! I can't speak, much to my embarrassment. My cheeks turn red and my eyes are wide. I pull my legs back under the bench without taking my eyes away from him. His expression did not change! He was serious, annoyed, bored, I'm not sure…but he definitely scares me and intrigues me at the same time.

"Maybe," he begins. He keeps his hands in his pockets and doesn't move. "You should be more attentive to the people around you and stop being careless." _Ouch! Why is he so harsh?_

"_**Gomennasai**_," I almost whisper. "I didn't mean to."

"Hn."

The train arrives and he turns only his head to look at it. I watch him. He looks back at me and I blush again. He waits."Well?"

"Huh?" I ask.

He sighs as if he has just made a long speech and I had asked him to repeat it. "Are you going on?"

I nod rapidly - a little TOO rapidly. I grab my bag and stand. "_**Hai**_."

He grunts again and I walk towards the train and he follows. My face is hot because I can feel his eyes on me as I climb on. I sit down and I am happy . _He's sitting next to me!_

"I'm Inkunata," I say. He is silent. "What's your name?"

It takes him a while, but he finally replies, "Uchiha Sasuke." Uchiha? I had heard Father talk to Mother about that family. Now I wish I had listened in.

We get off the train and board our school bus at the next station. I am surprised he sits next to me again. Why isn't he with his friends? Then I remember. He is probably late, too, and his friends weren't.

"Are you late?" I ask.

He is staring straight ahead. I think he hasn't heard my question.

"Are y-"

"I heard you the _first_ time."

Hmm. I am starting to get annoyed now. _Why is he so anti-social?_ I wonder. I'm becoming more comfortable around him now, but I'm still nervous.

"Well?"

He turns to look at me and I feel myself go red again. "Obviously."

"Did you sleep in?"

Another pause.

"I don't 'sleep in'."

"Then what was it?"

He grunts. "I was training late last night."

"For what?"

"Martial arts."

"Oh, is that what you do?" I say. "So, what happened?"

"So I was too tired and woke up late."

"So you slept in."

He grunts, more angrily now. "No, I-"

"That's sleeping in."

"It's not the same."

"Arrreee yooouuuu suuuurrreee?" I drag. He stares at me. It doesn't scare me anymore, but he is so adorable when he is annoyed.

"You act like a child."

_A CHILD?_

"WHAT?"

"And you have a childish voice, too," he adds, and I think I see a smirk.

"I DO NOT!" I say loudly, and everyone stares again. "I-"

He covers my mouth and I struggle to get him off. He leans close and I can feel his breath on my face. "_Damaru_, or I will have to hold your mouth shut all the way." He lets go.

"Don't YOU tell ME to shut up-"

He covers my mouth again and I try to pull away, but he is strong. I can't bite him, so I stick my tongue out and lick his hand. His eyes are wide and he pulls away, staring at his moist hand in horror. _He is SOOO __**kawaii **__when he shows emotion!!_ I smirk and blush. _I wonder who saw me do that?_

"You're so immature!" he cries, and now everyone stares at _him_.

The train stops at the school and I giggle as he wipes his hand desperately on his pant leg and tries to compose himself while standing proudly. I watch in amusement. _He is so __**kawaii**_, I think to myself. _So cute… He's also so arrogant and I HATE him!_ Then I pause as he steps off the train. _But I like him so much, too_… I watch him stalk off in awe. He acts so superior and perfect, but he seems…I try to put my finger on it, but I don't know what it is in his eyes. Sadness, maybe?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I rush into the classroom, out of breath. The teacher glares and the classroom stares. (Hey that rhymes!) I blush a deep red and slink quickly down the aisle and sit in my desk.

"_**Ohayō gozaimasu,**_Inkunata-san," the teacher says through clenched teeth. Some of the boys in my class make 'ooh's and girls snicker in amusement. I am so embarrassed.

"G-Good morning," I manage, and the teacher grunts.

"See me after class, Inkunata-san," he says, turning to resume teaching on the blackboard.

I can feel everyone looking and talking about me while I try to sink into the floor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Inkunata-san."

My escape plan fails. I sheepishly turn from the doorway and walk to my teacher, gazing down at the floor.

"I will be blunt. This is the sixth time you've been late _this month_. What's your excuse this time?"

I say nothing. I have no excuse. Mr. Teacher sighs.

"I am giving you one more warning. If you are late again - to ANY class this month, I am sending you to the martial arts complex."

_THE MARTIAL ARTS BLOCK?!_ And yes, I _do_ say that out loud.

"THE MARTIAL ARTS BLOCK?!" I cry.

"Yes, Inkunata-san."

_No!_ I am thinking. _I can't go there! All my friends are here! I will never see them again!_

I am almost hyperventilating. _I can't go to a martial arts class block. I will die! I will do difficult and strenuous exercises which will make me red and sweaty and I won't be allowed to get out of it like I would gym class! __**Iie!**__ School stinks!! WAAAAA!!_

"Did you hear me?" he asks. I awake from my nightmare…or day-mare, whatever.

"Yes."

"Good. You can go."

So I leave the classroom with my head down. I will be thrown out of this block sometime this week. I can just picture it. No way I will make it to school on time every day of this month.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Inkunata! Wake up!"

With the usual screaming and whining routine I get up the next Monday morning and manage to get to breakfast on time. Snatching my breakfast - pudding - I dodge my father's criticism of my uniform and follow Hinata and Hanabi to the train station.

I am pissed off for the seventh day in a row when I reach the stupid station. _No Uchiha Sasuke!_ Yes, I still remember his name. I wish he had slept in again, but no. I shouldn't have made fun of him last Monday. _**Baka**_, I scold myself.

"Wait!" I say to my sisters. "It's too early to get on! And it gets so stuffy in therrreeee…"

"Stop whining, Inkunata," Hanabi rolls her eyes. Hinata offers a smile. She's my favourite sister.

"Come on, Inkunata. We need to find good seats."

"You find good seats. I want to sit here for a while and breathe air while I can."

They nod and get on the train. I sit for a while, and then after a few minutes I think I see someone familiar running this way. It's Sasuke!

I am filled with excitement. _He is soooo cute!_ I think. He is close enough to hear me now.

"Sasuke-kun!" I yell. He stares at me like I'm from another planet and points to the train. I'm confused.

"Huh?"

"The train! The train, stupid!"

I gasp and look at the train. The doors close and Sasuke has given up running.

"_**Iie**_!" I whine, stamping my feet. I slump in the same bench and forget all about Sasuke for a second, despite the fact I had missed the train for him. Tears come to my eyes and I try to hold them back. I would have to start a new school, with new friends, and to learn something I'll hate. _Why do I always have to be so stupid_?

Just then he grabs my wrist violently and, with apparently no effort at all, pulls me up to face him. I stare in his face with terror. I had never been grabbed like that before, and it startled me. And it hurts. He tightens his grip with each word he spoke through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong with you?" he demands. "Why'd you miss the train like that? You were waiting _right there_!"

I begin to cry. I think he didn't expect it, because he lets me go and I can bury my face in my hands. I hear him sigh. "Come on. Don't cry like a child. It didn't hurt _that_ much."

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him._

"I have to move now!" I yell at him, taking my hands from my face and stretching them down near my sides in fists. "From my block! I have to learn in the…m-martial arts…ahhhhh!" I scream into my hands again, and not only is he staring at me, everyone else is, too.

"Stop it. It's not the end of the world."

I continue to cry. He grabs my wrists again and looks me in the eyes. I want to kiss him. But I don't dare lay a finger on him by my own will.

"Stop it," he growls. "You're making a scene."

I had heard those words _so_ many times. I wipe my eyes and look at him, waiting for a solution. He looks confused now. "What?"

"Well, you seem to know everything, right? What do I do?"

"What do you intend to do?"

"You tell me what I should do!"

"Me? I'm not in charge of your life!"

"Arrreee yooouuuu suuuurrreee?"

He growls in exasperation. "You were better when you were crying." While he says this, I reach into my bag and pull out my breakfast. He stares at me while I eat my pudding and I look expectantly back at him.

"You're horrible. Beyond my level of toleration."

I decide to make happy comments. "Does that mean we're friends?" He growls and sits beside me, staring at the railroad. He didn't say no.

I dirty my tie. "Oh noooo…"

He looks at me, notices my clumsiness and chuckles. _He chuckles_!

"What are you going to do now, _Pudding_?"

"It's not funny!" Then I stare. "Pudding?"

"Pudding. Head in the clouds."

"Hey stop it!"

He shakes his head. "You're such a child."

I look at my shoes and look at him and stick my cup-shaped plate right under his nose. "Do you like pudding?" He crinkles his nose and pushes it away.

"I'll pass," he says.

"I don't know anything about fighting," I sigh.

"It's not fighting, it's-"

"Whatever it is, I don't know it. And I'm going to stink at it."

"You'll live."

I scowl at him and he stands up in front of me and bends down. He flicks me under the nose and I clamp my hands over my face. "Ow! Stop that!"

"Don't cry, Pudding."

The train arrives and I cringe softly as we board.

**And there it is! The childish shy-loud cross of Ino, Hinata and Sakura! Tell me what you think! PLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE? Arigatou… )**


	2. Campus Tour

**+OK, first off, **_**Gomennasai**_**…for writing in Japanese…I **_**did**_** try to translate in the sentences I incorporated them in, but if I've annoyed you…I apologise…**

**+Secondly, I forgot this annoying thing sigh…**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, only **_**Inkunata**_**.**

**+Thirdly: I'm writing sections of this story in different points of view: eg. Inkunata first person present tense, Sasuke second person, etc.**

**+ Lastly: I know Hyuugas have those haunting pale eyes (which I love…grins), but if I'm going to combine Ino, Sakura and Hinata, I'm going to add a part of each - I've already tied up her hair like Ino - only Inkunata has two ponytails not one, given her Hinata's hair colour, so I'm giving her Sakura's green eyes.**

**R&R!!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Inkunata wanted Sasuke to come with her to her teacher's office after the first class - there being no point to actually go to the class, because she was basically expelled from the block - but firstly, she guessed he wouldn't be allowed to stay anyway, and second, he had already left. She walked, head down, eyes cast to the ground trying to think of excuse of why she shouldn't be kicked out of the block…but as she got closer and closer to the office her hope kept dropping and dropping. She knocked softly on the door. No answer.

"Heyyy!!" she began to yell, pounding her fists on the door. "Open the door! I need to talk to-"

Just then Mr. Teacher opened the door and she hit him square in the face with her fist. She gasped. He yelled out in pain and clutched his nose.

"Inkunata-san!!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried, giving small multiple bows. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just ca-"

He shook his head violently, still holding his nose as he turned her around by the shoulder and prodded her along. "No, no, be quiet-"

"But-"

"Shush, stop talking, just move…just…"

As they walked towards the martial arts block, Inkunata tried to glance back to see his expression, but every time she turned her head he turned it back to the front.

"Keep moving," was his muffled order. Inkunata wanted to laugh at him and cry for herself at the same time. _This is it_, she thought. _I'm going to a new block. This is really it._

The teacher swung the door of the block's office open and went to the desk to talk to the secretary about Inkunata and her new curriculum. Inkunata stood with her head bowed and she fidgeted.

After her teacher had finished, he handed Inkunata her new books for the first day and motioned to Inkunata to follow him to her second class - since the first was finished.

"The rest of your books will be taken to your locker - number 267. Remember that."

Inkunata nodded.

When they arrived he sighed at her. "You know only you are to blame for this. You left me no choice."

_You left __**yourself**__ no choice, you-_ She just nodded. He opened the door for her. She looked in.

"He began to walk away. "Good luck, Inkunata-san."

And with that Inkunata was left to start a new school life, and she suddenly felt like she was starting preschool all over again.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sasuke looked up as he heard voices and the door open from his English class. His jaw hit the floor when he saw _her_ poke her head though the door. Her ponytails swished by her face and her large green eyes darted around the classroom. Sasuke hoped she wouldn't spot him.

"Is this English?" she asked innocently.

Their teacher, Kakashi Sensei, just looked at her with his normal gaze and nodded. "You must be Inkunata. Come in."

She nodded, seeming surprised he already knew. Sasuke expected her to sit next to him, but she made eye contact with no one until she sat down. Then she wasted no time in staring at each person in every desk. It stunned Sasuke. Each gaze she threw at her new classmates made them stop staring at her and turn to watch Kakashi. Sasuke noticed someone preening behind Inkunata. It was Naruto. When Inkunata looked at him, he gave her a huge grin and mouthed, _"Hi, I'm Naruto."_ Sasuke saw her give a small smile and blush. When she looked at him, he didn't smile or give any expression at all, and neither did she, to his surprise. She just finished her round of staring and paid her attention back to Kakashi.

He received no acknowledgement of his existence from her all English and Maths class. He, on the other hand, managed to control his curiosity to glance at her after about ten minutes. He was glad when the break came. Inkunata walked straight to him.

"Hi!" she said brightly. He raised an eyebrow.

"So, you speak to me now?" Sasuke said, picking up his books and making his way to his locker. She ran up to catch him and walked beside him. He received weird looks from the people they passed.

"What did you want me to do? I knew you wouldn't smile or do anything. So I mirrored you."

Sasuke shook his head as he reached his locker, which was the last locker bay in the hall. _This girl is insane_. "The way your mind works never ceases to amaze."

At first she paused, seeming to contemplate in her mind how to take his comment, but then she brightened again and nodded. "Thanks!" Sasuke shook his head.

Then her voice turned anxious. "I don't know where my locker is."

"Have you considered looking for your number?"

"Number?"

"Your locker number."

"Oh. Right. 2...7...6, I think? No, 267. Yeah, that's it."

Sasuke froze. _Oh no. Tell me her memory's as bad as her brain_.

"Uhh…are you sure?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yup. I'm sure. Do you know where that is?"

He slowly pointed to the locker two down from his. She squealed. "Hey, look! We're in the same locker bay! Yay…" She dumped her books on the floor - damaging one of Sasuke's eardrums - and set to unlocking the combination lock on it. Sasuke watched her turn each dial down the side of the lock with a concentrated look on her face. He sighed.

"Do you even know your combination?"

She looked at him sheepishly. "I assumed it was 0-0-0."

He rolled his eyes and turned them to 2-6-7. She brightened.

"Oh! It's my locker number? I wasn't told that."

_I'm sure I'll have a lot of things to tell you in this next few months_, he thought.

She stuffed her books in her locker and closed it. Then, putting her hands together behind her back, she looked expectantly at Sasuke. He blinked. "What?"

"I want to come with you," she said, smiling. He sighed.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I follow Sasuke as he reluctantly shows me around the school - after all my nagging. I think I got annoying, but I…love to be…with him…and I really don't know anyone else, either.

We walked through the hall and he pointed out each classroom

"This is the gymnasium," he said, opening the doors. I look around. "This is where we learn martial arts." My eyes go wide.

"Ohh noooo…-"

"Stop whining. Come on. These are the doors to get outside from the gym."

He leads me to the back of the huge gym and I gasp as we walk out onto the path. It is lined either side with beautiful cherry blossom.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" I gasp. "It's beautiful! Have you ev-"

"Yes, yes, it's great," he says. "It's also what they spend half of the money we pay them to plant this type of stuff."

I blink at him as he sighs and stares up at the pink trees. He looks at me briefly before walking again, and he has such a swift pace I need to jog a little to catch up. I plug my ears as a deafening scream pierces my ears and makes me consider buying earrings.

"SASUKE!!"

The owner of the voice runs up to my tour guide and tries to hug him, but he holds his hand out and she halts before him, panting and giving happy bursts in the form of squeals. I keep my ears plugged dramatically and she looks at me. I seem to annoy her. Sasuke pulls my hands down from my ears with a scowl that spells, _Stop being so immature_.

"Sasuke, who's this?"

He looks at me, and I think I see something like…what, fright, maybe? Nah, can't be…

"New student. Showing her around school."

This girl has short, floss-pink hair and green eyes that are quite large as she looks at Sasuke. I feel out of place. Maybe I should leave. I start to take a little step, but Sasuke throws me a look that tells me to stay put. I don't like being ignored, so I stick my hand out. "Inkunata," I offer. She accepts my hand, gives a fake smile and tells me her name is Sakura. Then her attention is on Sasuke again.

"So, I was thinking," she began, her voice laced with hope, "Maybe we could train together this weekend."

Sasuke didn't look at her as he grabbed my wrist and began to walk past Sakura. "I'm busy."

I saw Sakura's face drop as we walked off, and I can't help but feel sorry for her. "Sasuke, that wasn't very nice of you," I say.

"Stop being so emotional. She asks me the same thing every day - if I'm lucky, twice a week."

I shouldn't poke my nose into other people's business, but maybe if I just ask one thing…

"So, is she your girlfriend?"

Sasuke recoils and looks at me in shock. "W-What?!" His reaction. It amuses me.

"I said, is she-"

"I heard you the _first_ time. And NO."

I let out a loud sigh of relief and he glances at me with curiosity, but I don't feed it by returning his gaze.

"Sasuke-kun, can I ask you something else?"

"I hope you're not going to ask me if Kakashi is my father or something."

"No," I giggle. "Where do you live?"

He is taken aback by my question. "What?"

I shake my head, my ponytails brushing my face. "No, I'm not stalking you. I mean what area?"

"Central Valley. Why?"

I shrug. "Because you catch the train. Just curious. How come I've never seen you, except when you're late?"

He shrugs. "I board the fifth carriage."

"Oh. I'm on the second. Hey, Sasuke-kun…"

He growls. "What now?"

"What subject do we have next?"

He looks at me, the corner of his mouth curving up. "Gym class. Double period."

"You m-mean…"

"You know what I mean."

The bell went. Sasuke headed to the lockers and I stood in horror. _My first martial arts class!_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Uh-oh…review and tell me what you think…and share your ideas on what should happen next!**


	3. Martial Arts Class

**Chapter 3! Yay! Hope I write this chap well…I've been juggling this and my sasuhina fic '_Gomennasai_' so its been a little hard...but yerr...well see how we go!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Inkunata watched the sensei they called Kakashi as he demonstrated how to perform various moves. She was trying not to be too nervous. The sensei performed such complicated and quick actions she found it hard to even watch him, let alone copy.

She was lucky, though. He had assured her she could just watch this lesson, and he would assign her someone to help. She asked who, and he said he wasn't sure yet, that he would help her himself if he could, but he was too busy. So Inkunata was stuck there, sitting down watching the other students mirror the sensei, and hoping he would assign Sasuke to help her.

The thought of Sasuke drew her attention to him. He copied Kakashi perfectly. His movements were flawless, and as usual any expression of any emotion was absent. He seemed to block out everything, and by now only he and three other students remained performing the moves Kakashi was showing them, while the others who had given up watched. For Sasuke, the girls cheered and gushed, while the boys looked on jealously.

Inkunata focused on his forearms as he moved. The muscles travelling through them were visibly tensing and relaxing, and his veins were noticeable, too. She looked at his face. A little sweat glistened off his forehead, slightly dampening his hairline, and his hair hardly moved except for the parts framing his face.

The class was over.

Inkunata sat where she was as the class filed out, and she spotted Sakura, the girl who liked Sasuke. She seemed to want to wait for him, but Kakashi was talking to him, so she reluctantly let a spiky blond lead her out.

Then Kakashi called Inkunata's name and she leapt up, walking to him. Sasuke watched her intently.

"…so I need you to help her."

Sasuke looked at the sensei. "You're joking."

"No, I'm quite serious, actually."

Sasuke made no further protest, and Inkunata felt like jumping up and hugging Sasuke, but she didn't. She sort of felt shy, now. How was she going to learn martial arts if she knew nothing about it? The closest she had ever come to any sort of coordination was ballet, but that didn't really count. And with _Sasuke_? It would be exciting for her to be with him, but he was moody, and she wondered how they would cope with each other.

They walked out of the gym onto the path in the cherry blossom garden. Inkunata stopped and looked at Sasuke. He noticed her halt and stopped as well, frowning. "What?"

"Are you upset?" she asked.

"About?"

"You know what about."

"Enlighten me."

She sighed. "Teaching me. Martial arts. Are you annoyed?"

He looked at the floor. "It depends. I don't know how seriously you're going to take this. If you're planning on mucking around and wasting my time, yeah. I'll be pretty pissed off."

Inkunata blinked. Well, he was blunt, but he hadn't said he was annoying about having to teach her. She smiled. "I'll be serious. I promise."

"I hope so," Sasuke said, looking into her eyes.

Inkunata couldn't help herself. She quickly leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and began to jog away, smiling back at him.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun," she called back as he stared in slight shock.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I hung out with my sister Hinata at lunch and found she was in my next class: History. I sat in my seat tiredly, holding my head up on my fist while the less-than-inspiring teacher wrote on the board. Until I felt a piece of paper hit my head and fall near my desk. I picked it up and glanced around, finding no hint as to who had thrown it.

_Hey, it's Sakura. So, how you finding the campus?_

So it was Sasuke's stalker. I decided to write back.

_Yeah, it's alright. Everyone seems nice. Gym class is pretty hard, though._

I threw it back when the teacher wasn't looking. Sakura returned it.

_Don't worry, you'll get it. So, I see you got to know Sasuke. He's pretty hot, isn't he?_

I frowned. What was this girl getting at?

_He's nice, I guess. He's the only one I knew when I came, he was just helping me get settled, that's all._

We exchanged.

_Yeah, he's great. So, what you doing this afternoon? We should go shopping. Maybe Sasuke wants to come._

I doubted it, and told her. _Yeah, I can't imagine him coming, honestly._

_Will you ask him?_

Gotcha. So because he'll say no to her, she's hoping he'll say yes to me. Okay. Why not.

_I'll try. Don't get your hopes up._

_Sure. Let me know later. _She had written down her number. I turned and nodded at her. This could be interesting.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sasuke tried to keep his mind focused on his work, but he couldn't get rid of the kiss on his cheek. Suddenly it was all he could think about, and her, and why she had done it.

_Why did she kiss me? Was it really just a thank you? Did she mean something else?_ He massaged his temples as a headache came on. _Why am I even worrying about this? Girls have kissed me like that before. It's nothing new. So why does it feel different now? What is this girl doing to me?!_

"Sasuke? Care to tell us what your mind is so engrossed in?"

The class gasped as the teacher caught Sasuke not doing his work. It was unusual for him to be daydreaming.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing. I was just thinking of…this question."

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Well, I never thought I'd see the day when my perfect little Maths Methods student would need help." The class giggled and Sasuke ignored. "Which one, Mr. Uchiha? I'll do it up on the board."

Sasuke quickly scanned for a difficult and long question and the teacher ran through it with no hesitation.

_Great. Now I'm getting in trouble because of her!_

Sasuke had had enough. It was a kiss on the cheek, nothing more. He needed to get over it.

The bell rang and the students were dismissed. Sasuke went to his locker and took the books he needed for homework. When he looked up, Inkunata stood there, hands interlaced in front of her, her eyes innocent, her smile pleading.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Since you put your Methods book in there," she said. She said nothing more, but he could tell she wanted something from him. He decided to play on her impatience. She only lasted a minute.

"Sasuke-k-"

"Wait."

"I need to ask-"

"Wait."

She sighed and waited, tapping her foot and growing restless. "Sasuke-kun, it's-"

He stood up and glared her in the eyes. "I said _wait_." She froze in fright and he bent down again and resumed getting his homework sorted. She didn't interrupt again after that.

Finally he finished and he stood. "What is it?"

She took a breath. "I'm going with Sakura to the mall. Do you want to come?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow again. "You're going with Sakura. And you want me to come."

"Well, actually, _she_ wants you to come. And she wants _me_ to ask you."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm so surprised."

"Well?" she asked.

"No."

Inkunata gasped and her fists flew down by her sides again as she fumed. "NO? What do you mean, no?"

"I'm not coming on a shopping spree with you and Sakura. For crying out loud do you know what it would be like for me?""Do you know what it would be like for _me_ if you don't come? Awkward, that's what."

He shook his head and started down the hall. "OK. Let it be awkward. I want no part of it."

Suddenly he found Inkunata on her knees at his feet with her hands grasping his ankles firmly, her eyes huge and sparkling, begging him again."Please Sasuke-kun! Please!"

Sasuke flushed and looked around to see if anyone was watching. They were.

"Alright, alright! Just…stop that!"

She jumped up and smiled at him, and he almost backed away in worry she might try to kiss him again. But she just stood there, waiting for him to walk again. So he did.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Just imagine how happy Sakura-chan will be!" Inkunata giggled.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	4. Shopping Spree

**Chapter 4**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Well, this chapter is a bit shorter, but I wanted to upload so…please review :)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Inkunata walked stiffly alongside Sakura as she went on and on about absolutely anything and everything, while Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets looking straight ahead, and Inkunata was often pulled under Sakura's arm or had her own arms hooked through hers.

"This is wonderful," Sakura giggled as they walked into another shop. "Oh, Sasuke, we should buy you something from here!"

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

Inkunata grinned at Sasuke as Sakura went ahead through the clothing racks. "You said that as if she would listen," she laughed quietly.

He shook his head. "You owe me big time, Pudding" he whispered, using her new nickname. She loved it because only he would use it, because he had made it for her.

"Come on, I'll buy you something," Sakura said.

He rolled his eyes and obeyed Sakura's call. She spread a shirt over his torso. "How does that look?"

"Divine," Inkunata replied. Sasuke shot her a warning glance.

"I thought so too," she beamed, draping it over his arm. "Try it on!" then turning around to browse through again, she said, "Oh, this is cute…"

Sasuke started toward the change rooms and beckoned to Inkunata. She shook her head, but a firm point to his current location made her jump and rush to him. She followed him in and he locked the room.

"Listen carefully. I'm sick and going to go home. You tell Sakura this. She's upset but understanding. Clear?"

Inkunata shook her head and began to unlock the door. "Nah. You can stay-"

Sasuke grabbed her wrist from the lock and, grabbing her other wrist, pinned her to the wall. Inkunata's eyes flew wide open as his breath tickled her face. He towered over her. She felt butterflies in her stomach from being so close to him…and in such a position.

"I'll repeat: is that _clear_?" he said through clenched teeth.

Inkunata stared at him for a second then leaned forward and placed a kiss on his neck. His eyes widened and he let go of her in shock. Inkunata nodded. "Clear."

Then she ducked under his arm, unlocked the door and hurried out to distract Sakura as Sasuke made his escape.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I had no trouble telling Sakura that Sasuke had left because he was 'sick', but it was sticking with her until the shopping spree was over that killed me. Luckily Sakura had lost interest after her beloved had left.

"Alright Sakura, I'll see you at school," I say, eager to get away.

Sakura gives me a poor, pathetic smile and leaves. I sighed in relief. I figured I would kill Sasuke next time I saw him.

I hurried back towards the entrance, but I stopped at that first shop and poked my head inside. My eyes were set on a dark, navy shirt I knew would look gorgeous on Sasuke. I felt like such a schoolgirl for buying a shirt for my crush, but I had to. I rushed it, grabbed it and hurried to pay, the lady at the counter recognising me and smirking. She knew.

Once I got home I folded the shirt and put it in a bag and changed. I needed to get to school for my first martial arts lesson from Sasuke, and I was already late!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

My hands were sweating and I rubbed them viciously against my pant leg, hoping she wouldn't be able to come. If the kiss on the cheek had driven me crazy, the kiss on my neck would drive me into a mental hospital. I couldn't bring myself to wipe it off, even though the very idea sounded stupid. No matter how much you rubbed at a kiss, it wasn't coming off. I was beginning to love and hate this girl. Wait…_love_? What am I on about?

"S-Sor-ry I'm l-late," she panted as she ran into the gym with a plastic bag on her arm. I raised an eyebrow as she hurried right over to me and thrust the bag into my arms.

"What th-"

"O-Open it."

I obeyed and stared at the item as I pulled it out. A navy shirt in my size from the shop. I looked at her as she tried to steady her breathing, smiling immaturely at me. I couldn't help but grin.

"I had to buy it. It'll look good on you."

I looked into her eyes and then in typical male fashion - a generalisation which I am not usually part of but I join for this time only - my gaze falls to her body, taking in what she was wearing…and I sort of checked her out while I was there.

Her hair was tied into two ponytails as usual. She wore a large jumper but a short plead skirt with long striped socks that came up over her knees. I looked back into her eyes. They flickered with anticipation and excitement. My eyes drifted to her lips and my heart jumped at their shine from the lip gloss she wore, and their thickness was enticing, as if she was daring me to kiss her senseless right then and there. And damn I wanted to.

I tried to concentrate and put the bag on a chair.

"Thanks," I said. She nodded.

She clasped her hands behind her and waited patiently.

"Alright, we'll begin with the basics…"

I tried as best as I could to help her move without touching her too much, afraid something would happen. Romance was the last thing I wanted.

She blushed at my comments and my touch. She did well, and I was pleased that she had been almost mature about it. Yet every time I explained something to her I looked at her lips and remembered the kisses on my cheek and neck. If in her own strange way she was trying to seduce me, it was working.

"Okay…that was good. I guess we'll meet again in two days?"

Inkunata nodded and sort of shifted as if her nervous system had two actions clashed but finally one of them won. She rushed over and hugged me.

"Thanks Sasuke. I really appreciate it."

"Uh…anytime."

She smiled and ran out, and my knees gave way from under me.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	5. Uchiha's House

**Chapter 5**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Now for your next exercise, I want you to write a short descriptive paragraph on anything you like, just make sure it flows and draws in the reader. I'll give you about five minutes."

Inkunata tried desperately to concentrate but all she could bring to her mind was the image of Sasuke.

**Sasuke.**

_Hmm…dark, silky black hair with two bangs framing his smooth, pale face, of which narrow onyx eyes are the main feature…he has a strong, perfectly-shaped nose, and right below are a pair of soft, luscious, untouched lips that make you want to kiss them, take them, hold them in your mouth forever…and then your eyes cruise down to his sharp, defined jaw in which you can sometimes, when he gets nervous or angry, see a muscle jerk…it makes you weak at the knees. And after this artwork of a face, you reach his neck…look carefully and you can see his veins…his neck is strong, powerful, but it's his weak point…you know if you lean forward and kiss it, lick it, suck on it, he'll tremble in your arms…_

"Inkunata? Are you done?"

"Ah-"

"May I read it?"

Inkunata glanced at Sasuke who was two desks in front of her. As if she had a choice - he would read it no matter what. "Yeah…"

The teacher unknowingly started reading. "'Dark, silky black hair with two bangs framing his smooth, pale face, of which narrow onyx eyes are the main feature…he has a strong, perfectly-shaped nose, and right below are a pair of soft, luscious, untouched lips that make you want to…kiss them…'"

He looked up and the class giggled at his flushed cheeks, gaping mouth and general flustered appearance. Inkunata did not laugh. Staring straight at her from his desk was Sasuke, his eyes disbelieving and fiery. The class wasn't bright enough to figure out that she was writing about him, but he was.

"Well, Inkunata…uh…th-that was very…_passionate_…"

Inkunata tried to make herself invisible as Sasuke glared at her.

_Oh. My. Gosh. He's going to kill me…_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I shook my head as I put my books into my locker at the end of the day. _Dark bangs, pale skin, onyx eyes? That's me for sure. I could see it in her eyes._ My own mouth had gone dry when I heard the words Inkunata had written about me. _What is with this girl? She doesn't know the first thing about me!_

No one knew anything about me. I wasn't stupid. I knew I was popular. And I also knew that the minute anyone found out about me and my past, they would all abandon me.

But then Inkunata wasn't everyone. Yet if she found out, she would be most devastated. She seemed to think I was something really amazing. Every single day she managed to make me feel like my opinions and wants were important in everything she included me in, a big contrast from the typical girls demanding dates and kisses from me when I didn't want them.

I swung my shoulder bag over my shoulder and reluctantly headed home. I had a large range of things I did - not only to earn some money, but also just to put off going home that much longer - playing guitar and piano, soccer, basketball, almost anything, but today I didn't have anything to do, so I had to go home.

I opened the door and found my brother lounging on the couch, staring at the television. The winter had brought early darkness, and since Itachi hadn't bothered to turn the lights on, the blue light from the television was the only light allowing me to see. He turned to look at me, the blue television reflecting eerily in his brown - no, burgundy eyes (they're too red to be brown). But I saw Itachi too often to be scared or even startled by his frightening appearance.

I walked past him. "Take a shower," I mumbled, annoyed as I went into my room and shut the door, hoping, if I was lucky, the next time I would have to face him would be tomorrow after I came back from school.

He yelled something from the main room about there being no more bread.

_Because you devoured it all_, I thought with a scowl.

I sunk face down into my bed, tired.

"Sasuke…come here."

I froze. The only time when Itachi called me by my name was when something was serious or had gone wrong.

I had a feeling something was horribly wrong.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Inkunata waited patiently in the gymnasium for Sasuke to start the martial arts lesson, thinking what she would say to atone for yesterday's English class, but after ten minutes she began to wonder. She hadn't seen him all day in her classes, and now he wasn't showing up for the lesson.

Kakashi came in with a net bag of basketballs in one hand and a small book in the other. He stopped and looked at her strangely. "Where is Sasuke?'

Inkunata shrugged. "I don't know. I've been waiting for him."

Kakashi looked thoughtful. "I haven't seen him at all today, actually. I'd assume he was absent."

"Maybe," Inkunata nodded.

"Do you know his address?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go and check on him? He hasn't called in to say he was absent…and obviously he hasn't let you know he wouldn't be here."

Inkunata nodded again. "Of course," she said, standing up and straightening her jumper. She wouldn't pass a chance to see Sasuke.

She took the train and headed to Central Valley, having memorised Sasuke's address from his planner.

* * *

What she found was more than appalling.

The shingles of the roof were cracking, and clumps of something green that Inkunata wasn't keen on analysing were gathering under them. The walls hinted that they had been painted only once and then left for a hundred years or more. And the windows were unwashed and horror movie style - like the 'creepy - murderer - looks - though - at - you' type of windows. The front yard was unkempt, and the fence was basically disintegrating.

_This must be a joke_, she thought. _Maybe Sasuke wrote a fake address in his planner to keep the fan girls away._

No, that couldn't be right. This same address was typed on the score envelopes he received after a major test. _Maybe Sasuke just isn't as well off as he seems_.

She walked up the broken steps and knocked on the door softly, afraid she'd cause the weak thing to fall off its hinges. No one heard, so she began to bang against the door with her fist in her typical fashion, not realising it was opening. But this time, instead of hitting the person in the face like she had with Mr. Teacher, the person on the other side dodged the knock by a simple tilt of his head before she felt his fingers curl over her fist, stopping her. She looked at him and almost gaped.

_Oh. My. Gosh._

This man was the type that would never get laugh lines - for obvious reasons.

His brown - no burgundy eyes (they were too red to be brown) were piercing and seemed to be ghostly, almost paranormal, and there were two strange cheek lines curved right under his eyes.

His hair was ebony, long and tied back loosely - but it wasn't the typical oily, gross man ponytail. His hair was like Sasuke's - smooth and looked like it had been newly washed and blow-dried.

This man didn't look like he lived in a rundown old house. He looked like a freaking Calvin Klein model - just with dirty clothes instead of a dress shirt and gorgeous jeans.

Inkunata stared. He said nothing. So that was her cue.

"Uh…hi, does Sasuke live here?"

"Who are you," he said tonelessly.

"A friend from school."

"No, I said, who are you."

"I just told you-"

"_Who are you_."

"H-Hyuuga Inkunata," she said.

The man stared at her for a second before turning around and calling, "Brother! There's some Hyuuga girl here asking for you."

Inkunata heard his reply, "Tell her to go away."

The man turned and looked at her as if to say, 'you heard him'.

"Wait," she said before he shut the door. "I need to talk to him. Really."

"Brother," he said again. "Come and get rid of this girl before I do it myself."

Inkunata felt a shiver run down her spine as he looked at her with a cold, strange gaze. Finally Sasuke appeared.

"Don't be stupid, Itachi," he hissed. His brother - Itachi - turned and disappeared into the dark house. Inkunata looked at Sasuke and almost gasped. His eyes were tired. His skin was ten times more pale than usual. And his hair was messy instead of his everyday neat hairstyle.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I came to check on you."

He let out a harsh, sardonic laugh and Inkunata frowned, flinching slightly.

"Really? Well that's very sweet of you. As you can see, I'm here and living. Now leave."

"Sasuke, tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

She lifted an eyebrow. He sighed.

"Well, now you see how I live. I'm not so infallible, am I? I'm not the Uchiha Sasuke you thought I was, huh?"

Inkunata stared. "What are you talking about?"

"Not again. Everyone asks me that! 'What are you talking about?' 'What do you mean?' I'm sick if it! Stop it!"

"You stop it!" Inkunata said, getting scared and angry at the same time. "What's wrong with you?"

"Everything's wrong with me. You wouldn't understand - no one would."

"Understand what?"

"What it's like to lie for the best and still feel like you've gotten the worse!"

"What?"

"How would you know. You have a loving family, you don't need to earn your enrolment at school - you have everything you need to be as happy as you are. How could I expect you to get it?"

"Sasuke! Stop talking like that! Tell me what's wrong. I'll understand!"

"No, you won't! I can't tell you, that's the problem. If I did, you'd never give me a second look!"

"Sasuke." Her soft tone surprised even her as she reached over and gently cupped his cheek in her hand, her thumb stroking his smooth velvet skin. His eyes closed, his frown ceased to crease his brow, and he looked almost peaceful. "I'd never abandon you."

She began to lean forward, her lips parting ever so slightly, an invisible throbbing in them as her pulse raced and her mouth longed to touch his, lock with his, dance with his.

Suddenly in the blink of an eye, just before Inkunata could kiss him, Sasuke pulled back, a deep, furious scowl on his face.

"Leave. My brother hates people on our land…and I hate lies being spoken in my face."

Inkunata blinked rapidly, trying not to cry. "Sasuke, I wasn't ly-"

"LEAVE NOW!"

Spinning around in fright and incredible pain, Inkunata flew down the steps and ran away, understanding finally what it was like to be alone and unloved.

It was like having your heart torn out from your body.

**(A/N: I was going to end it here, but I figured I'd add a little more.)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sasuke watched her run from his house - from him. Tears made her eyes sparkle, confusion made her only that more beautiful. And the disappointment on her face had confirmed it - he had failed her expectation of him. Typical.

He walked back in and almost crashed into Itachi.

"Watch it!" he growled as he headed for the couch and switched the television on.

"Agitated, are we," Itachi said in monotone, following him and standing a short distance from the him.

Sasuke scowled in response.

"Who was that person."

"A girl."

"Don't be a smart ass. Who was she."

"Nobody."

"You must think I'm stupid. If she was nobody you wouldn't have been fiddling your hands behind your back like you had Parkinson's or something. What, you like her or something?"

Sasuke glared at him. "No."

"Well, good," Itachi said. "You shouldn't get close to anyone."

"Yeah, you know why that is, don't you _brother_?"

Itachi showed no change in expression. "Don't blame me. You did it. Now deal with the consequences. I never asked for your help. How do you know _you're_ so safe, anyway?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Because you need someone just as much as I do, so you wouldn't."

Itachi stared. "Maybe you're right. Now stop acting like a hormonal teenager in front of that girl and focus."

"She'll get suspicious if I act too weird. Look what happened now that these people got suspicious."

"Forget them. They'll never trace it back to me. Let her get suspicious."

Sasuke sighed and focused on the television, trying to convince himself that everything was okay, everything would be fine. Everything he had done, was for himself, not for Itachi.

The worst part was that he wanted to get closer to Inkunata. He was intrigued by her happiness, her smile, her…**(A/N: I was about to use the word 'youth' right here!)** immaturity. Her bright, childish view on things. Innocent…guiltless…what he wanted to be. But he couldn't have her…his world would come crashing down if he did.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


End file.
